Fantasy Blitzkrieg: HMF Confidential
by Lt Colonel Summers
Summary: Documents of the Humanity Military Force regarding each of its participating nations (and a company) are considered the most confidential in the world. To speak of it to an unauthorized soul will result in your memory about the document's existence erased completely from your mind. Remember: silence is your friend here. *Contains additional info from the Fantasy Blitzkrieg series*
1. Preface

**Preface**

The content of this document you are about to see and read are strictly for the eyes of Humanity Military Force (HMF) personnel, government officials and Summers Technologies Industries (STI) personnel only.

If you are with none of the factions listed above, then _you have never even heard of this document_. It is classified Confidential for a reason. Telling anybody who also isn't with any of the listed factions will get both of you arrested for treason and have both of your memories of even hearing rumors about this file be erased entirely.

_"It is said that words cannot do any harm, but some words can kill you when spoken to the wrong person." _~Carlyle Davidson, 85th President of Registan (Born in 2075, served as President 2116-2120). Quoted on his first day in the office.

_"Silence isn't a very useful defense, but you'll be surprised how many lives are saved by being silent."_ ~Master Sergeant Joshua Summers, 7th CEO of Summers Technologies Industries (Born in 2025, served as CEO 2080-2119). Actually quoted by Lieutenant Colonel Jack Summers, but claims to have originated from the former.


	2. Table of contents

**Table of contents**

**Introduction**- What is the HMF? Why is it formed?

**Participating Members**- The nations that have permanent seats in the HMF, as well as the specs of their military.

1. _Registan - Land of Patriotics_

2. _Bevelle - Kingdom of Waters_

3. _Necopolis - Nazi Homeland_

4. _Malkrantia - Soviet Motherland_

5. _Chugoku - Central Kingdom_

6. _Asahi - Land Of The Rising Sun_

7. _Lebow - Land Down Under_

8. _Latusia - Origins of Fear_

9. _Vadine - Eternal Winterland_

10. _Naussica - The Forgotten Kingdom [Currently unavailable]_

**Summers Technologies Industries **- They are not a nation, but why are they in the HMF? Only information about their existence and publicly-known purposes are allowed to be documented.

**The Fantasy Blitzkrieg Crisis**- An unexpected enemy rises from the unknown, whom have been right on top of mankind's doorstep all along.

1. _Gensokyo - The Magical Communist. THE ENEMY._

2. _Notable Factions - Gensokyo is even more militaristically divided amongst itself than every country has ever been, but the factions have one thing in common: they really use magic... Information provided by the STI._

3. _Superpowers - The ones that lead the hidden Communist country. Information provided by the STI._

4. _Daughters Of Liberty - The elites of Gensokyo's militaristically divided militants, unified as one faction. Information provided by the STI._

5. _Notable Individuals - These... people... are technically just civilians, but even the best commandos stand no chance against them in a head-on attack. Information provided by the STI._

6. _Other Gensokyians - As works of fiction always tells you, it's never just the named individuals that are dangerous. Information provided by the STI._

**Postscript**- _You have never even heard of this document._


	3. Introduction

**Introduction**

Many a question has been asked in regards to this governmental organization. Why did it exist? And how is it related to the now-dead United Nations Security Council? These information are all detailed in this page.

1. What is the HMF?

The Humanity Military Force, or HMF for short, is a governmental organization founded shortly after the beginning of a ten-year war known as the STICK War.

Following the utter defeat of mankind by a rogue non-human militant force known as the STICK Army, the remaining twelve countries in the world - Registan, Bevelle, Necopolis, Malkrantia, Chugoku, Asahi, Lebow, Latusia, Vadine, Naussica, Sakafjordur and South Korania needed a new organization to counter this threat that wanted to see nothing more of the human race being exterminated, and the situation was desperate with the United Nations being destroyed in the first week of the war.

A global solution was eventually called upon: create a international militaristic organization specifically to counter threats posed by non-humans. The HMF was born as a result.

The HMF was a huge success. Armed with advanced technologies, the newly founded army of mankind was able to push back STICK Army troops from Malkrantia, Chugoku and Registan. However, the victory is the shortest lasting in human history, for the STICK Army's much more advanced technologies allowed them to develop a countermeasure in a matter of weeks when most human armies spend years on the same thing.

For once, mankind was truly on the brink of extinction at the hands of the STICK Army...

...Until the discovery of what became mankind's trump card.

The new subdivision, which came to be known as RAIDERS, are staffed by naturally-born super humans aptly nicknamed Raiders. The Raiders were born with hardened skin on the same level of toughness as the heaviest tank armors, and each individual Raider possessed their own unique superpowers such as super strength and lightning manipulating.

RAIDERS came as a success for mankind, as the newly founded subdivision of the HMF gave STICK Army troops a run for their money from Malkrantia, Latusia, Lebow and Vadine. It was thought that the Raiders will end this war for mankind...

...Until another month has passed, in which the STICK Army had once again developed a countermeasure. This time against RAIDERS.

HMF scientists and engineers are baffled. How can the STICK Army know exactly what to use to successfully counter super soldiers with tank-like toughness if they don't have any corpse samples to perform an autopsy on? Nevertheless, the scale of war once again tipped in favor of the STICK Army.

For the next ten years, the HMF and STICK Army spent zillions on military resources fighting each other, with the latter constantly developing countermeasures against the former's new tricks in impossibly short timespans. It took until the third year for global superpower Summers Technologies Industries, or STI for short, to partake in the war in response to having their former CEO Joshua Summers assassinated. Joshua's son, Jack Summers took his father's position as CEO of the STI, and helped the HMF with fighting the STICK Army for the next seven years.

The only time the STICK Army and the HMF allied with each other was in the fourth year of the war, and that was to deal with an ancient evil that threatened the end of the world itself. The two rival factions in an ad-hoc alliance fought the ancient evil and managed to send it back to the underworld forever. However, the STICK Army backstabbed the HMF immediately afterwards, and the two factions went back to war.

It was only until the tenth year, with the defeat of the STICK Army's leader at the hands of Jack Summers that put the STICK War to an end once and for all. The whole world, or what's left of it celebrated the long-awaited permanent defeat of a great foe, and an international holiday is even set that very day to commemorate it.

However, the HMF soon received an urgent message from the STI. It wasn't about another war coming close...

...It was the fact that the STICK Army was discovered to be _never_ operating on their own. They, along with their leader, were being manipulated by a third party this whole time...

...And little do we know that the third party has been in mankind's doorstep all along...

2. How is the HMF related to the now-dead UNSC?

The only similarities between the HMF and UNSC is that both organizations are made to counter global threats such as terrorism and rogue superpowers.

The UNSC was the solution that came after the end of World War 2 in 1947. The first real war fought by the UNSC since WW2 is the First Korania War in 1953, in which a civil war broke out between two political factions in the Koranian peninsula. The civil war ended with the country becoming two separate countries, each with their own ideals. One of those was the Democratic Republic of Korania, aka North Korania, which despite its official name, is actually Communist.

The first real war fought by the HMF is the STICK War detailed in the previous question.

3. Is the STICK Army the only non-human threat that the HMF will ever fight?

The answer for this question is: no.

The ancient evil that made the STICK Army allies themselves with the HMF proved that magic and the supernatural existed in our world, despite the Registanians' continued claims of it being "sufficiently advanced technologies". It meant that there will be more supernatural foes to fight in the future...

...And we were right.

The aforementioned ancient evil wasn't the only magical foe to have ever been fought by the HMF. Deep within the country of Asahi, right in the core of the city of Hikigawa, is a Communist country that has remained hidden from mankind since the 18th century.

This country, Gensokyo as it is called, works on an ideal that might as well be feudal era Communism. Gensokyo is also a heavy magic user like the ancient evil. Though unlike the ancient evil, the Gensokyians actually have a working military force, or rather, _several_ working militaries akin to WW2-era Malkrantia and Necopolis.

Jack Summers, CEO of the STI, who has once stumbled upon Gensokyo with a squad of Raiders is able to confirm that the Gensokyians see genocide as a form of entertainment. Clearly, this dangerous community cannot be allowed to take a step outside. The STI is also able to confirm that some of their magic are powerful enough that even the biggest nuclear bombs built by any human looked like underinflated balloons in comparison.

More information regarding Gensokyo can be seen several pages later. The topic may be public knowledge already, but there are still some confidential information regarding the Magical Communist...

4. What is RAIDERS?

RAIDERS is a subdivision of the HMF composed entirely of natural-born super humans aptly nicknamed Raiders.

RAIDERS saw their first action on the frontlines in the first year of the STICK War. These super soldiers were very much the STICK Army's nightmares until the latter developed countermeasures.

Multiple squads of these Raiders are formed by the HMF in the second year of the war. Of note is the First Division of RAIDERS, led by David Fomes, whom helped mankind win all except the tenth year of the war by thwarting the STICK Army's diabolical plans. The First Division started out small, with the only members being David Fomes, Edge Calloway and Alice Lou. They were then joined by Takagi Kobayashi in the Dark City Days Crisis of the second year, then Malicia Krisime in the Identity Theft Crisis of the third year, followed by The Artillery Twins - Cloud and Flash in the Viral Outbreak Incident in the fourth, and finally Leona (no last name given) in the Future STICK Army Skirmish in the seventh year.

The First Division has a particularly good relationship with the Second Division, despite the latter's preference of being not publicly known (they even refused to be described in details in this document). The two Divisions in particular helped each other during the City Siege Standoff that occurred in the ninth year of the war.

Unfortunately, RAIDERS and the whole of the HMF was raided from within their own ranks by STICK Army spies that blended in with perfect holographic disguises, resulting in the enemy initiating the dreaded Operation: Extinction in the tenth and final year of the war. With RAIDERS completely helpless to stop this Disaster, it was up to the Summers Technologies Industries to save mankind from the STICK Army's final attempt at exterminating mankind.

Just one year after the ten year STICK War ended, the RAIDERS once again saw action against a powerful foe, this time a small all-female terrorist organization called the Daughters Of Liberty that hailed from a Communist country called Gensokyo that is much more isolated than the now-destroyed North Korania.

The Daughters Of Liberty actually used magic that are quite different than the Ancients', and actually managed to defeat every member of the First Division of RAIDERS.

5. What is this "Fantasy Blitzkrieg Crisis"?

The Fantasy Blitzkrieg Crisis is named so because the threat that started it is a Communist country that actually used magic, and is populated by creatures of fairy tales. It started when the country, called Gensokyo somehow managed to abduct a STI-led expedition including the First Division of RAIDERS and even Jack Summers himself.

By the time the expedition escaped from the Communist country, Jack Summers and the First Division were the only survivors of the expedition. They all wrote in their reports things like "apparition" and "Youkai" when describing the country's populace.

The real threat comes from the fact that the Gensokyians can start civil wars at the drop of a hat, and uses the equivalent of nuclear weapons as well as _actual nuclear bombs_ against just _one person_. Not only that, the ones who started the civil wars sees the "Incident" as Gensokyians called them as entertainment, particularly the female dictator called Yukari Yakumo who entertains herself by starting _genocides_.

Following the expedition's escape from the country, the so-called Youkai Dictator Yukari Yakumo sent the Daughters Of Liberty to attack, of all fortified buildings in the world, _the STI Headquarters_. At first, the HMF took their attack lightly for not believing in their possibility of succeeding. We were wrong, even when dying from the Eighth Reich Nazi Army's Gaseous Euthanasia (biologists were baffled as to how the toxin didn't kill them outright), the Daughters Of Liberty still managed to pull it off.

_Five teenage girls in frilly dresses, successfully infiltrating the STI HQ and defeat the CEO, then coming back out alive! Even the STICK Army could only dream of such an achievement!_

The defeat of the STI by the hands of the Daughters taught the whole world one thing: an enemy more powerful than even the STICK Army has arisen, and a De-Militarized Zone much like the one that once separated North and South Korania was commissioned in Hikigawa, Asahi to keep any and all Gensokyians inside their country. And so begins the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Crisis.


	4. Participating nations

**Participating nations**

With the United Nations Security Council completely destroyed in the beginning of the STICK War, a global solution was called upon in the form of the HMF by the twelve remaining nations of the world. There used to be over a hundred nations, but dozens have their government completely destroyed in the STICK War. And even before the aforementioned war, a hundred more were lost to pandemics, nationwide revolutions, famines, economical collapse, and in the case of Soden and North Korania, wiped off the face of the Earth to end the war they started.

Out of the twelve remaining nations, Sakafjordur's military is not powerful enough to guarantee the island nation a permanent seat in the HMF council, whereas South Korania tried to save their own skin by refusing to join the international effort. The former nuclear superpowers - Registan, Bevelle, West Necopolis, Malkrantia and Chugoku were of course in the HMF council. The non-nuclear nations that joined the HMF - Asahi, Central Necopolis (West Necopolis suffered such an economic collapse in the midst of the STICK War that they annexed themselves to the Nazis) Lebow, Latusia, Vadine and Naussica all developed nuclear weapons in response to the ten-year war that lead to the creation of the HMF.

It took until the third year of the same war before Summers Technologies Industries joined the HMF, becoming the only non-governmental faction to join the organization. Then again, the STI already have a permanent seat in the now-destroyed UNSC.

A summary of the list of participants in the HMF...

1. Registan

2. Bevelle

3. Necopolis (the entire continent of Europe minus Bevelle and the far-western part of Malkrantia unified as one nation following the ten-year STICK War)

4. Malkrantia (The war did not dissuade them from using the title of Soviet Union)

5. Chugoku

6. Asahi

7. Lebow

8. Latusia

9. Vadine

10. Naussica

11. Summers Technologies Industries


	5. Participating nation - Registan

**Participating nation - Registan**

_"We do these missions not because they are easy, but because they are hard!"_ ~President Richard Nixon, 37th President of Registan, on the Moon Landing missions of NASA.

The so-called most powerful country of the world. The Land of Patriotics.

Name any war that took place after the Industrial Revolution, and Registan is bound to be mentioned at least once in the history of that war.

Registan was the second youngest nation in the world, with only Naussica being younger. Registan first started life as a colony of the Bevellan Empire, the patch of land discovered by an explorer called Christopher Columbus, or more precise, the explorer stumbled upon it when he is going to feudal-era Chugoku.

Registan wasn't an independent nation until the Registanian Revolution in the 1870s, where the locals drove the tyrannical Bevellan colonists out of it. Ever since then, Registan grew more powerful using what resources the Bevellan Empire did not plunder, and by the time World War 1 rolled around, it's military strength has already surpassed every country in the world.

The biggest enemies fought by the Registan military in World War 2 are the Third Reich Nazi Party, the Soviet Union and Imperial Asahi, with the fight against the Soviet Union lasting about a decade after the end of World War 2 in what was known as the Cold War.

Military matters aside, the Registan government has the policy of free media rights, in which the public have the rights to know everything the government knows. Although that policy is rather questionable, for the White House has lied so many times on controversial matters such as the Roswell Incident and the Assassination of JFK that conspiracies begun popping out of the ether in an effort to squeeze the truth from them.

Every other nation has been telling Registan to "stop doing things that spawn conspiracies, tell the public the truth". But so far the government of the free world has not changed their policies regarding the matter...

...

The Registan Military

The Registan Military is actually five branches - the Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps and Coast Guard. The Coast Guard fell into disrepair following the various anti IS efforts in the 2040, and the remaining four branches merged their assets in the wake of the Second Koranian War in the 2050.

The Registan Military is universally called the Registan Air Force, though the Army, Navy and Marine Corps are still functional. All four branches of the military in the 22nd century uses the same set of equipment and tactics. The following list will describe each and everything in details.

**Marines** - Marines make up the bulk of the Registan military. They are each armed with a _Heckler & Koch_ Sharpshooter machine gun and several Multi-function Hand Grenades. Each Marines are also issued Combat Knives for Close Quarter Combats. Multi-layered heat-resistant ceramic plates wrapped in Kevlar served as their body armor, able to stop the most powerful firearms and blades from touching the wearer's skin, as well as protection against corrosive substances and extreme heat.

The Sharpshooter machine gun has replaced Assault Rifles as a Registan Marine's primary weapon. The machine gun comes with a lightweight structure, with each full magazine carrying 30 bullets (60 calibers each). The Sharpshooter fires at full-auto, and is accurate up to twenty meters. With a Sharpshooter in hand, anyone can be a force to be reckoned with, especially in large numbers.

The Multi-function Hand Grenade, as its name implies, comes with several functions that can be cycled through by pressing a small button. The functions are Threat Detecting, Seek-And-Destroy, Flash Burst and EMP. The Registan military has not discussed much about the details of this weapon, but did admit that its design is outright plagiarized from the 21st century video game _Call Of Duty: Advanced Warfare_, though the ability to create this type of grenade was impossible during the time the aforementioned game was released.

_Five-seveN_ "Precision" Sniper Rifles are the weapon of choice for long distance urban combat. The weapon comes with a firing mechanism that feeds bullets from the attached magazine into both of its gun barrels and firing them both at the same time, then ejects the casings on their own before loading new bullets into the cartridge. The entire process takes only a second minimum, so it is possible for the same sniper to down a hostile every second.

**Rangers** - the frontline COs to the Marines. The sole difference in load-out is that they are equipped with jump jetpacks, enabling them to maneuver over uneven terrain and wreckage pileups with ease.

**Hammerhead main battle tanks** - Built with a Fusion Cannon, two 1000RPM armor-piercing Gatling Guns, and 30 centimeters thick Unobtainium hull, the Registanian Hammerhead MBT is the most powerful land vehicle ever constructed by the country, and could make the 21st century M1 Abrams look like a toy.

The Fusion Cannon is powered by a micro-sized cold fusion device built into the turret of the tank. It fires by using a special device that collects the Gamma particles released by the cold fusion device and then shoots them out in a condensed stream of light. The risk of radiation poisoning is completely non-existent to both target and user, for the weapon doesn't fire enough Gamma particles to cause any radioactive damage, and the entire weapon is layered off by lead sandwiched between Unobtainium.

The Unobtainium hull also makes fire-based attacks completely useless against the Hammerhead, as Unobtainium is known to remain ice-cold to the touch even when thrown into lava. An STI personnel once tested the heat-resistance of a Hammerhead by blowing it with a iron-melting flamethrower, the result is that the framework of the flamethrower itself melted from the extreme heat with the Unobtainium hull of the tank still ice-cold.

**_Dassault Aviation_ "Skyfire" multi-combat fighter jets** - Nothing defines "death from above" better than the Skyfire aside from nuclear warheads and Attack Satellites. The Skyfire is built with a Trinium hull riveted together in place to make it go very fast and take as much hit as a main battle tank. The fighter jet is also armed with two wing-mounted 1000RPM Gatling Guns identical to the Hammerhead MBTs as well as two packs of 16 ASA (Anti-Surface and Air) homing missiles that are also AI guided to discourage the use of flares.

_Dassault Aviation_ claims that they have been working on a way to make the missiles decoy-proof, but since there has been no records of holographic decoys being used aerial in combat, the Registan Air Force doubts that the upgrade is necessary.

_**Lockheed**_** F372 "Firestorm" Stealth Bomber** - The Firestorm is in fact, an upgrade of the 21st century B2 Spirit Stealth Bomber that was known for its maneuverability and stealth capability. Like its predecessor, the Firestorm is built for precision-guided stealth bombing runs. Though unlike the B2, the Firestorm dropped missiles that then launched themselves toward the designated target, which can be precise down to a single human-sized object. The special radar it carries allowed it to detect even submerged submarines, and during nighttime mission, most enemies wouldn't even know what hit them, and even if they did they won't know where the missiles came from.

**Mariner One through Three** - The Mariner helicopters, strictly speaking, are not part of the Registan Air Force's arsenals. Though President Snow Valleys have plans to officially include them in the Air Force. There are only three Mariners built in the country, and all three are used as the transport of the Presidents of Registan, their families and the Secret Service. Armed with just a single Minigun that needs to be manned, the Mariners are not practical for frontline combats, only used to defend White House personnel from outside attacks.

_**Dassault Aviation**_** AH-245 "Soaring Flare" Vertical Take-Off and Landing aircraft** - Registan was one of the only four nations in the world to field VTOLs, and the country's being the Soaring Flares. The aircraft's twin 450 horsepower turbine engines allows it to travel at speeds of up to 50 Miles per minute, and hover over as high as the stratosphere. The VTOL also comes with two Plasma Cannons built into each of its two wings that aims independently from each other.

**Vulture Cruise Missiles** - Built with speed and smarts in mind, the Vulture travels at speeds much higher than any vehicles mankind can possibly manufacture, as well as identifying the right target to destroy so as to render flares and decoys useless. The Vulture can be programed to arm itself within a certain distance from the target, with one centimeter as the minimum, and accurate down to a single person. In the event that the human target attempts to destroy it with a melee weapon (programmed in anticipation of Rogue Raiders), the internal AI will consider the melee weapon as a part of the target, and arms itself accordingly. The only downside to this weapon is that it moves _too fast_, which means that the missile is wasted if the target does manage to avoid getting hit as its extreme speed prevents it from turning around.

**Falcon Ballistic Missile** - Truth be told, the Falcon is what codified the so-called Anti-Personnel Ballistic Missile (APBM) currently used all over the world. The Falcon packed enough explosives to tear the strongest tanks into a million pieces of scrap metal, but the "Anti-Personnel" part comes from it being able to target a single human-sized target and having a powerful explosion small enough to avoid unnecessary damages.

**The Griffin** - The National Defense Gunship of Registan. Armed with several Plasma Cannons, anti-tank machine guns and homing missiles, with a Wave Motion Gun serving as its ultimate weapon, The Griffin is a force of mankind to be reckoned with. Its Trinium hull and Orichalch windshield are also tested against direct hits from a Railgun and survived with little damage. One could call The Griffin the ultimate Registanian air defense.

**RSS Pacific Rim** - The flagship of the Registanian navy shared by both the Navy and Marine Corps. As with all Salvation-class Battle-Carriers, the Pacific Rim is nuclear capable and armed with an arsenal of assorted weapons from semi-auto long-ranged cannons to Cruise Missiles and Ballistic Missiles deployment. The Battle-Carrier can also house over 75 Skyfires, 24 Firestorms and 50 Soaring Flares on its carrier deck. The Pacific Rim is also built to be able to withstand the strongest artillery fired at it. It takes this floating monstrosity just 8 hours to travel from the Registanian West Coast to the Asahinese East Coast.

_"Semper Fi..."_ ~Official motto of the Marine Corps.

**End Of Page**


	6. Participating nation - Bevelle

**Participating Nation - Bevelle**

_"Keep calm and put the kettle on..."_ Any Bevellan on daily life.

Do not go gentle on those who built empires.

Bevelle, formerly known as the United Kingdoms of Bevelle, is the second most powerful country in the world, and also having the most efficient navy out of the ten surviving countries (the only country that has a stronger navy was destroyed in the STICK War).

Before the Industrial Revolution, the Bevellan Empire built several colonies all over the world, some of which would respectively become Registan, Latusia, Lebow and Naussica in the future. With those colonies, the island country has the most powerful economy in the world, surpassing even Tsarist-era Malkrantia and Qing Dynasty Chugoku.

Any present-day Bevellan will tell you that the country is no longer known as the United Kingdoms. Of the four countries that once made up the empire, mainland Bevelle is the only one to survive past the STICK War.

Bevelle is also one of the two countries in the world to still have a royal family in which the head-of-state answers to, the other being Naussica.

It is a known fact to the public that Bevelle is prepared for anything, even out-of-the-world situations. For example, during the Rise Of The Ancients Crisis that occurred in the middle of the fourth year of the STICK War, the Bevellans immediately concludes the Ancients to be magical foes, and although failing, had at least tried to deal with them appropriately. Even after the end of the STICK War, Bevelle is still calling out Registan for the fact that Clarke's Third Law is really false in that case, but the so-called free world just doesn't listen.

...

The Bevellan Military

The Allied Bevelle Commonwealth Navy, as they are called in the 22nd century, is only formed at the end of the STICK War. The Bevellan military is originally called the Bevellan Royal Navy, the rename came after the end of the aforementioned war when the Bevellans needed more than just naval forces to survive against anything in the world.

The "Navy" in "Allied Bevelle Commonwealth Navy" is quite misleading. The ABCN isn't really a full-on navy, it is a combination of the army and air force created to deal with all forms of threats that befalls the country, or to provide support for allies in need of the firepower.

**Bevellan Soldiers** - Soldiers make up the frontlines of the entire military. Their Deliverance machine guns and Lawman Sniper rifles are loaded with bullets made of solidified Neon gas, which ignores water resistance when fired into water and is cold enough to give the victim an instantaneous third-stage frostbite and kill off the nerves near the impact wound, or petrify mechanical appendages to the point that they shatter like glass. The Bevellan Soldiers also carries Compressed Water Grenades, while explodes into a water ball with enough pressure to tear through even tank armor at point-blank range. Their armors are relatively simple Kevlar Vests.

**Bevellan Captains** - COs of the Bevellan Soldiers. There isn't much difference in terms of loadout.

**"Little Girl" Mobile Launch Rocket Systems (MLRS) vehicle** - Although categorized internationally as a tank, the "Little Girl" is actually a Mobile Launch Rocket Systems vehicle, and even then, launched homing missiles instead of unguided rockets. These armored military vehicles can launch up to nine homing missiles at a time, with a self-loading gun to allow a second barrage in about three seconds. The missiles are loaded with HEATs (High-Explosive Anti-Tank) to allow the taking down of heavily armored targets, both on ground and aerial. The downside to the vehicle's design is that it is rather slow, and quite fragile against man-portable RPGs.

**"Liberty" air combat fighter plane** - Considered primitive in the 22nd century due to their using propellers. However, they are exceptional at maneuvering around canyons and city skylines, and more so at taking down targets using their machine guns which are also loaded with solid Neon. The downsides are that they are rather slow when compared to the fighter jets of other nations, and are helpless against buildings and ground vehicles. Though there is a plus in that they are completely immune to EMP despite using electric engines.

**"Freedom" area denial carpet bomber** - There really isn't much difference in function as a 21st century Globemasher bomber plane. Though it can drop rocket-less Anti-Personnel Ballistic Missiles precisely onto any single target despite being a carpet bomber.

**"Savior" attack helicopter** - High maneuverability, average speed and good firepower combined into one machine. The "Savior" attack helicopters are just what the ABCN needed to be low-cost and effective in the frontlines. Their solid Neon ammo machine guns and ultra-high pressure water homing missiles are relatively simple for a helicopter, but surprise befalls the enemy in their effectiveness against buildings and ground vehicles making up for the "Liberty" planes which are poor against those targets.

**"Archangel" twin propeller engines VTOL** - Slightly based on 21st century Registanian V-22 Osprey VTOLs, the Bevellan air force made modifications by adding two independently targeting anti-material sniper rifles that each fired a powerful stream of water, targeting systems for the sniper rifles and stronger resistance against the power of thunderstorms. The mounted anti-material sniper rifles are quite small as vehicle-mounted weapons, but their size makes it rather difficult to simply disarm an "Archangel" without completely destroying it in the event that terrorists tries to capture one. The downside is that, like the "Little Girl" MLRS vehicles, they are quite fragile against RPGs, especially their propeller engines behaving more like a helicopter's than the turbine engine VTOLs of the other three nation that fielded VTOLs.

**"Judgement" Cruise Missiles** - Incendiaries are very ineffective in places where the ABCN often ends up, so military engineers came up with the "Judgement", a Cruise Missile loaded with ultrahigh-pressure water instead of pyrotechnics. These "aquatechnics" compress liquid water to the point that they become as stiff as ice cubes while staying as liquids. When released, the explosive decompression of the water blasts it out with enough pressure to demolish a bunker several meters underground.

**"Punishment" Ballistic Missiles** - The "Punishment" redefines "cold and watery death" in a literal fashion, in that they contain even more powerful "aquatechnics" than the Cruise Missiles, which is then immediately frozen instantly upon contact with air, completely petrifying the targets that does manage to survive the explosive water pressure. The "aquatechnics" are stated to be not water, but the ABCN has refused to reveal what kind of chemical is used in place of the liquid in these Anti-Personnel Ballistic Missiles.

**The Sea Hunter** - The National Defense Gunship of Bevelle. It comes armed with several high-power solid Neon ammo machine guns, ultrahigh-pressure water grenade launchers and long-distance water drills, all of which can aim independently. Its ultimate weapon is a water cannon with enough pressure to tear through even thick concrete. It's also the only hardware of the Bevellan military that can take a lot of punishments before going down.

**HMS Atlantic Rim** - The Bevellan equivalent of Registan's RSS Pacific Rim. The Battle-Carrier has the same features as its free world counterpart: assortment of weapons, launch platforms for Cruise Missiles and Ballistic Missiles, landing pads for aircrafts (with the same capacity as well) and also nuclear-capable. The sole difference is that its cannons uses shells loaded with ultrahigh-pressure water and not pyrotechnics.

...

_"For queen and country!"_ ~Code of Honor of the Allied Bevelle Commonwealth Navy.

**End of page**


	7. Participating Nation - Necopolis

**Participating Nation - Necopolis**

_"With wills of iron, the National Socialists will achieve the goal of dominance over everything!"_ ~Adolf Hitler, 4th of July 1943. His final given confidential speech to the Third Reich Nazis (Translation is approximate and may be incorrect by a miniature margin).

Glory to the Fuhrer...

Quite simply known as the birthplace of the Nazi Party, Necopolis served a major role in war history, particularly during World War 2.

The country did not begin its life under the name Necopolis, that name was given to the country by Adolf Hitler in 1941 to signify the Nazi's eventual dominance over the world and all of its enemies. Though the original name of the country has been lost in history...

Nazi Necopolis was the greatest enemy fought by Registan, Bevelle and the Soviet Union during World War 2. During the war, the country possessed technologies that seemed several decades ahead of mankind, and nobody was able to explain how they got those techs, seeing that some even operated beyond human understanding. The participating countries placed thousands of their resources on the war effort against Adolf Hitler's armies.

For three years, it seemed that Hitler is what anyone would call an embodiment of evil. But by the time 1945, the last year of the war rolled around, it is finally revealed that Hitler's so-called genocide to corruption is a lie fed to him by his right hand man - Schmidt, who turned out to be psychologically insane and was going to betray Necopolis's sole ally - Imperial Asahi to take over the world.

Hitler, unable to bear the acts of evil on his shoulders, decided to take his own right hand man with him in a grenade explosion. The ensuing kamikaze ended the reign of the Third Reich on Europe, as what's left of the Nazi Party discovers that their leader has been duped by his insane right hand man all along. They tried to redeem for their sins by dismantling every experiments they are holding, and helped the European countries undo the damages caused by the war.

But alas, there are two facts that the whole world may have overlooked about the Third Reich...

Not only were one of the Nazi soldiers non-human, the person known as Schmidt may have been the puppet of a third party all along...

...

The Necopolitan Military

It's such an obvious fact of the Necopolitan military being the Nazi Party that proper introduction was deemed redundant when this document is being written.

Although it should be known to HMF personnel that the technologies used by the Nazis can somehow disobey the laws of physics. Even quantum physicists are unable to explain how.

**Nazi Stormtrooprs** - The Nazi infantrymen wore airtight suits to survive in the industrial wasteland that the surface of Necopolis has become. The same suit are also made to be able to resist bullets and all sort of elemental hazards thrown at them. Some Stormtroopers are also equipped with a jetpack for short air travel.

The standard Nazi machine gun is full-auto, as with all countries. However, the bullets fired from these machine guns delivered enough electricity to kill any normal human outright providing that the bulletproof armor is also non-conductive, this means that getting hit at all even on the limb is fatal to the victim.

The grenades used by Nazi soldiers are actually miniature Tesla coils set on a time delay. These electrically charged grenades will discharge thousands of volts to anything within a meter distance to where the grenade detonated, enough to fry any unprotected circuits and fry any living creatures.

The sniper rifles used by Nazi soldiers are quite strange. The bullets of these guns are no bigger than those of a standard pistol, yet can somehow explode in a ball of water with even more volume and velocity than the grenades used by the Bevellan military, which are bigger compared to the aforementioned bullet. Registanian scientists have no idea how that's possible, and the Wehrmacht themselves has refused to comply the engineering process of these ammunitions. The supernatural status of these sniper munitions may have originated from the same out-of-the-world technologies that the Third Reich possessed.

**SS Colonels** - Frontline COs of the Eighth Reich Nazi Army. They wore a suit that is similar to their Third Reich counterpart in design, albeit more bulletproof than Eighth Reich Nazi Stormtrooper armors, and an air-recycling gas mask over their face. The SS Colonels are armed with just a pistol that also fired electrically charged ammunitions.

**"Jaeger" Retaliation Tank** - Necopolitan for "Hunter", these tanks are remotely controlled by a central AI that can distinguish between friend and foe, and recognize non-human hazards as well. The Jaeger is armed with a Napalm Smoothbore cannon that has a range of up to 50 meters, with the projectile leaving the cannon barrel already on fire. When a Jaeger does get disabled in any way, it will retaliate by commencing a self-destruct which sprays burning fuel near its location. It is later discovered that the flammable fuel isn't any kind of super chemical, but just ordinary oil.

**"Totenkreuz" Dive Attack fighter plane** - Necopolitan for "Burning Cross", these fighter planes have the same maneuverability as the Bevellan Liberty fighter planes. The sole armaments of these planes are also strange, in that they are fire-elemental _Railguns_. It would appear that even the Luftwaffe engineers have no idea how these weapons functioned, but are told to produce them based on leftover blueprints from World War 2.

**"Daemon" anti-city carpet bomber** - The only information known about these bomber planes is that they dropped Napalm-loaded Anti-Bunker Bombs. Nothing else is known about them.

**"Viper" Hover-Copter** - The HMF often have to remind many of its personnel that "Hover-Copter" is a different kind of vehicle than "Helicopter". A Hover-copter has its tail propeller replaced with a pair of low-powered jet turbines. The Viper is armed with a pair of electrically charged ray guns and another pair of ice-elemental ASA (Anti-Surface and Air) homing missile launchers each carrying four missiles. It was initially thought that the ice missiles used the same kind of chemicals that the Bevellan military used in their Punishment Ballistic Missiles, but turns out that the chemicals in the Viper's ASA missiles are a different compound which the Luftwaffe has also refused to declassify. The Viper also carried with it an energy shield generator reverse-engineered from the ones used by the STICK Army's Sky Hunter helicopters.

**"Blitzmaus" Cruise Missile** - There was nothing special about the engineering behind the Blitzmaus. The Nazis have openly admitted to plagiarizing Bevellan "Judgement" Cruise Missiles in design, and then replacing the "aquatechnics" payload with a one-use Tesla coil.

**"Blitzratte" Ballistic Missile** - Once again an engineering enigma. The Blitzratte is loaded with enough Napalm to make the D-Day firebombing run look tame in comparison. Nothing else is known about it.

**The Sterilizer** - The National Defense Gunship of Necopolis. The Sterilizer is armed with long-range flamethrowers, miniature Tesla coils, acidic grenade launchers and Cryo-missile launchers, with a huge full-auto missile launcher that used all five elements as its ultimate weapon. This Gunship is originally named "Sterilisator", but since the Necopolitan word for "Sterilizer" sounded not much different than the English translation, the Nazis eventually renamed it as "The Sterilizer".

**Balkenkreuz** - The Necopolitan Battle-Carrier. Same deal with the other nations' Battle Carriers: multiple weapons, carried aircrafts on its deck, island-sized and nuclear-capable. Difference is that its weapons are loaded with an assortment of Napalm, Cryo, Electricity, ultrahigh-pressure water and metal-melting acid.

...

_"Heil Der Fuhrer!"_ ~Nazi salute to the head-of-state of Necopolis.

**End of page**


	8. Participating nation - Malkrantia

**Participating Nation - Malkrantia**

_"We are fifty or a hundred years behind the advanced countries. We must make good this distance in ten years. Either we do it, or they will crush us." _~Josef Stalin, 1931. (Translation is approximate and may be incorrect by a miniature margin)

The Glorious Motherland of the Soviet Union...

Malkrantia, also known as the Soviet Union or USSR (United Soviet Socialist Republic)), is the largest country in the world, having a territory that spans the entire northern half of Asia and partially into Europe as well.

The Soviet Union was one of the three Axis Powers during World War 2 (the other two being Nazi Necopolis and Imperial Asahi), and was the greatest enemy to have ever been fought by Registan and Necopolis during that period. Conflicts between Registan and Malkrantia continued after the end of WW2 in what is called the Cold War.

The biggest political conflict between Registan and the Soviet Union during the Cold War is the Cold War Missile Crisis. For the entire duration of the Missile Crisis, Malkrantia had attempted to build a missile launch station on an island nation neighboring Registan, and the Registan military saw this as a viable threat to the country due to the Soviet Union being a nuclear superpower.

Many attempts to convince the Malkrantian government to withdraw all military presence have been made by the Registan government, but none were given any response. The Registan military almost went to war with Malkrantia again as a result of the former's military being trigger happy. Thankfully, an all-out war is averted when the Soviet government finally gave their response and withdrew all military presences from Registanian maritime territory.

But even with the Missile Crisis resolved peacefully, relationships between the two countries continued to be very poor, until the bankruptcy of the Soviet Union in the 1980s forced Gorbachev to resign from the cabinet. The Soviet Union would have fallen if it weren't for various countries putting their differences aside and gave the country economical support.

Up until this day, Registan and Soviet Malkrantia remained close allies, with the two countries spending the most efforts fighting the ten-year STICK War.

But as it turns out, like the Third Reich Nazi Party, the Soviet Union's first two leaders - Vladimir Lenin and Josef Stalin were also manipulated by a third party, the same one in fact. And after the end of the STICK War, the Soviet Union will find itself teaming up with the rest of the world to fight this very third party's country...

...

The Malkrantian military

Like the Third Reich Nazi Party, the Soviet Red Army's World War 2 incarnation was often the subjects of occult science in various military-themed medias. Even until this day, the Soviet Union remained a possible enemy of Registan in such medias, despite the two's good relations in real-life.

**Soviet Conscripts** - Conscripts make up the bulk of the Soviet infantry units. They don't boast good armor, but they make up for that weakness by equipping themselves with machine guns that can operate in equal effectiveness in any situation and environment, which are also so cheap to mass produce that they might as well be free.

The Soviets' sniper rifles are also made with the same universal effectiveness in mind - average firepower, semi-auto, lightweight and cheap to the point of being almost free.

The Soviets' hand grenades reversed the concept - it isn't cheap in any way, and doesn't do any physical damage. What it does do is that it releases a powerful EMP burst that can fry any unprotected machineries within a hundred meter radius. In fact, the EMP burst was so powerful even a creature's brain can be fried if not shielded. Thankfully, Soviet machineries are rendered immune to EMP, and the Conscripts and Spetsnaz are protected from it by their headgear which emits a harmless frequency that blocks out the EMP.

**Soviet Spetsnaz** - Frontline COs of the Soviet military. The Spetsnaz actually have less firepower than the Conscripts, armed only with a handgun, and they are only practical in giving commands.

**"Tengukiu" multi-purpose combat tank **- The Soviet's Tengukiu tanks are somewhat of an engineering achievement. These tanks are armed with a single semi-auto 150mm smoothbore cannon, and four individually aiming heavy machine guns, allowing it to aim at five different directions at the same time. The Tengukiu, despite being a completely original design, bears a striking resemblance to the Stalin-era T-28 MBTs in terms of functionality, and historians have actually nicknamed the Tengukiu "futuristic T-28".

**V-01 "Zapper" multi-purpose fighter plane** - Although lacking destructive power, the Zapper is still useful in the frontlines for its ability to mow down hordes of infantries, tanks and aircrafts using its Gatling Guns which fired both kinetic bullets and lasers. Somewhat impractical for a siege, but at least it effectively lays down cover fire for the ones besieging the main targets.

**N-13 "Raikova" siege bomber** - The complete reverse of the V-01 Zapper. The Raikova is a bomber plane primarily used for siege missions. It can deploy a dozen missiles in the span of seconds, effectively demolishing a building sooner than its occupants can realize what is happening. The downside is that it cannot defend itself from other aircrafts, so it is always escorted by a few V-01 Zappers.

**"Voshtov" attack helicopter** - The Voshtov have absolutely broken the Malkrantian's rule of "Boring But Practical" constructs. It is small and fast, and armed with a large amount of homing missiles. But that's it. The Voshtov can use up its supply of missiles fairly quickly, especially during a siege mission where it has to cover friendly ground troops. The Voshtov is also lightly armored, so while its very fast and very hard to hit, any shots that does hit can bring it down fairly quickly if not instantly.

**"Tachkrovak" Cruise Missile** - The Tachkrovak is, strictly speaking, an anti-tank weapon. Yet the Soviet Red Army often uses it against light aircrafts or, god forbids, _infantries_. While generally considered overkill by other countries, these Cruise Missiles do the job of completely destroying their targets.

**"Tokovat" Ballistic Missiles** - Initially built to combat tanks, bombers and fortified buildings, the Tokovat sported enough explosive power that comparing it to the Tachkrovak Cruise Missiles is like comparing the Tsar Bomba to Fat Man. However, it was then switched to anti-infantry due to its fragility to artillery blasts.

**The Romanov** - The National Defense Gunship of Malkrantia. Sporting several missile launchers, heavy machine guns and ray guns, The Romanov is the epitome of Malkrantian urban combat weaponry. Its ultimate weapon is a Tesla Coil firing ten _Teravolts_ of electricity at a concentrated spot, with the electricity burning so hot that it zaps right through rubber and glass melting any non-conductive materials in the process.

**The Vladimir Lenin** - The Soviet Union's answer to the RSS Pacific Rim and HMS Atlantic Rim. The Vladimir Lenin sported simple but effective self-reloading smoothbore cannons, with several missile launchers and ray guns for close quarter combats. Like all other Battle-Carriers, the Vladimir Lenin is nuclear-capable, and able to house the entire air force on its carrier decks.

* * *

><p><em>"The Red Army is a broom to sweep the streets clean of scum."<em> ~Official Soviet military propaganda (Translation is approximate and may be incorrect by a miniature margin)

**End of page**


	9. Participating nation - Chugoku

**Participating Nation - Chugoku**

_"The Chugokunese government can be best summed up as a bunch of arrogant idiots. Answering any one of their questions with 'no' results in a capital punishment."_ ~The Chugokunese Ambassador to Registan, on the Tiananmen Square Massacre.

The Central Kingdom, which should best be renamed The Country With The Arrogant Government.

The nation of Chugoku has the highest population density in the world, surpassing even Registan and Malkrantia. Because of that, Chugoku faced a massive population boom that threatened to drain it of all resources, to the point that having a second child in a family became a crime punishable by permanent jailing.

Chugoku is infamous for the Tiananmen Square Massacre that occurred during the 4th of June, 1980, in which the Chugokunese government responds to a peaceful protest consisting of unarmed college students with the entire army, right down to using lethal forces including tanks to disperse the protestors. When the incident got resolved one week later, the Chugokunese government is chewed out by every country in the world including former enemy Asahi for using lethal forces against peaceful gatherings. Despite their claims otherwise, the Chugokunese government kept their Communist systems against the will of their own country's citizens.

In fact, it took until the STICK War that began in 2114 before the Chugokunese government finally realizes that Communism is a belief akin to evil.

Another lesser known infamous situation with the Chugokunese government is a small country to their South-East. The small country, which name was lost in history, was captured, or "annexed" as the Chugokunese government puts it during the Qing Dynasty. The Chugokunese government threatened to simply wipe the small country off the face of the Earth if they ever ask for independence. The Chugokunese government never got the chance to, for the small country is eventually wiped out by the STICK Army in the year 2115. In fact, the very reason the Chugokunese government dropped their Communist systems is because of them realizing that, by not allowing the small country to go independent, they unwillingly gave the STICK Army a path to easily invade mainland Chugoku. The country almost got annihilated by their own arrogance, and only then did they realize that they could've avoided all those trouble by a massive margin had they allowed the small country to become independent.

...

The Chugokunese Military

The People's Liberation Army of Chugoku, or PLAC favored variations of shotguns, scatterguns, flak cannons, and fragmentation explosives. The Chugokunese military in general are good at close quarters combat (helps that each soldier is trained to use melee weapons or martial arts should they be deprived of any guns), and their shotgun variations are deadly up close.

**Chugokunese Soldiers** are equipped with full-auto shotguns that fired armor-piercing buck-shots at the same rate of fire as a machine gun, as well as reloading with a magazine instead of one shell at a time. At close range, their shotguns can wreak havoc on any type of armor including an APC; At long range, they can hit multiple targets with fewer shots at the cost of reduced damage. While they can deal damage and control crowds, avoiding damage is an entirely different problem for them...

PLAC soldiers uses simple, yet effective frag grenades that can launch multitude of shrapnel at multiple directions. While useless at destroying structures, these grenades will force enemies in cover to switch cover or risk being peppered by shrapnel.

Chugokunese sniper rifles can be best described as shotguns with a ridiculously long range with little compromise in damage. The bullets are shaped like traditional bullets instead of shotgun shells, sacrificing the spread. But the bullets contains a small sensor that tells the ballistic to split into several fragments upon getting very close to a designated target. The result is a long-ranged shotgun with almost zero spread and no risk of friendly fire.

**Chugokunese Corporals** are armed with a basic pump-action shotgun that can carry ten armor-piercing shells per magazine. Other than their relatively balanced stats, they served as the frontline COs of the PLAC troops.

**"Ming-Yi" anti-air recon tank** - Despite being called an anti-air weapon, the Ming-Yi is quite capable of dealing with non-aerial enemies. Against airborne targets, the flak cannons go into semi-auto spread mode in which it fires shrapnel in a wide spread like a traditional flak cannon; against ground-based targets, it goes into focused mode, firing shrapnel in a tight pack for more destructive power at long range at the cost of slower rate of fire. It should also be noted that actually destroying a Ming-Yi tank without anti-tank weapons are very difficult, for the entire vehicle is heavily armored to resist all forms of conventional weapons, even the underside which normally isn't fired upon. It's lightweight Trinium hull also makes it surprisingly fast for a heavy tank, and very few had actually escaped from a Ming-Yi long enough to lose it.

**"Fang-Zhou" ground attack fighter jet** - Seeing a need for fast-arriving air support, Chugokunese military engineers came up with the Fang-Zhou, a fighter jet that can travel across the country in ten minutes, and carried 16 homing frag missiles that can cover the same distance in a much shorter time. The missiles are equipped with a guidance system that allows it to tell between friendlies and enemies, the same system also allowed the missile to launch shrapnel away from friendlies, averting the risk of friendly fire.

**"Tian-Lei" area denial carpet bomber** - From the same group of engineers that created the Fang-Zhou fighter jets are the Tian-Lei bomber planes. The Tian-Lei is also the odd one out of the PLAC arsenal, in that the bombs are perfectly ordinary, but the plane itself is strong enough to shrug off even anti-tank missiles. The downside is that a single unit of Tian-Lei is quite expensive, and so only a handful are in service as of the writing of this document.

**"Fei-Long" crowd control attack chopper** - Realizing that the Fang-Zhou fighter jets and Tian-Lei bomber planes are only practical against tanks and small numbers of enemies, a different batch of Chugokunese military engineer came up with the Fei-Long attack helicopter. Armed with a full-auto anti-tank shotgun and two sets of unguided frag missiles, the Fei-Long is hailed as the ultimate crowd control vehicle. The Trinium hull also makes the Fei-Long nigh invulnerable to conventional firearms, but doesn't handle energy weapons too well.

**"Chang-Jian" Cruise Missile** - Transliterated as "longsword" in Chugokunese, the Chang-Jian Cruise Missile defines the PLAC's long-range artilleries like no other. The Chang-Jian may be simply a Fang-Zhou fighter jet's missile scaled up to Cruise Missile size, but it packed a surprising amount of firepower, especially in a direct hit.

**"Fei-Biao" Ballistic Missile** - The Fei-Biao Ballistic Missiles packed so much heat in their explosions that the impact zone and the resulting shrapnel are lit ablaze if they didn't get destroyed by the explosion first. Described by military engineers as "the weapon to end all weapons".

**The Tiangong** - The National Defense Gunship of Chugoku. The build-in long-ranged belt-fed auto shotguns and frag missile launchers are by all means not to be underestimated, but special mention goes to the Gatling Shotguns which can best be summarized as 500 shotgun shells fired _per minute_. It's ultimate weapon is a pair of Gatling Flak Cannons that shoots _even faster_ (800 flak shells per minute) with each shot doing more damage than a direct hit from a Chang-Jian Cruise Missile. Needless to say, any terrorists that have called upon the wrath of The Tiangong might as well save the army some trouble and surrender.

**The Lao Tzu** - The nuclear-capable Battle-Carrier of the People's Republic of Chugoku. His main batteries consisted of artillery cannons that can fire shells up to 20 kilometers away, and two Magnetic Flak Cannon, which are basically Railguns that fired Flak shells. It is said that any war can be won instantly once the Lao Tzu is deployed to the frontlines.

...

_"Chugoku is like a hibernating dragon. You'll be the one to face consequences for waking up the mighty dragon."_ ~Emperor Qing, 18th Century Chugoku. (Translation is approximate and may be incorrect by a miniature margin)


	10. Participating Nation - Asahi

**Participating Nation - Asahi**

_"I will never attempt an invasion on the country of Registan. Despite the sheer strength and firepower of the Katana Of The Rising Sun, the Registanians have rifles and artilleries hidden behind every single blade of grass. Attacking them will be a waste of manpower topped with pointless sacrifices."_ ~Tomoyuki Yamashita, on the topic of anti-Registan warfare, 1945. (Translation is approximate and may be incorrect by a miniature margin)

The Land Of The Rising Sun. Enough summarized...

Asahi, the sole ally of Nazi Necopolis during World War 2, was seen as something that saw death on the battlefield honorable. Unlike the Third Reich Nazi Party and the Soviet Red Army, the Katana Of The Rising Sun pooled their resources into building a sizable army instead of spending them on impractical researches.

During World War 2, Asahi wanted to prove that they can match up with western superpowers by performing a surprise attack on Pearl Harbor, a Registanian outpost in what is now known as the Island Of Forgotten Paradise. Asahi is also the only country in the world to have defeated and captured Chugoku, along with Nausicca and the Koranian Peninsula. They've also dared to taunt nuclear powers like Soviet Malkrantia and Registan, the former of which is right next to their doorstep.

In fact, Asahi, under the rule of Prime Minister Hideki Tojo at that time, got carried away by their conquest of East Asia so much that Registan was forced to pacify them with two nuclear bombs. The first nuke - Little Boy, was dropped on Makoshima on the 6th of August; the second - Fat Man, was detonated on Tanasaki about three days later. The nuclear bombing has forced Asahi to withdraw all their troops from Chugoku, Nausicca and the Koranian Peninsula, and surrender lest the entire country gets exterminated.

Years later, Asahi admitted to the mistake of making too many enemies at the same time, namely Chugoku, Korania, Nausicca, Malkrantia, Bevelle (which has troops stationed in Nausicca during that period) and Registan. When the United Nations was formed, Asahi promised the whole world that they will not allow their troops to step out of the country under any circumstances, which eventually backfired on them when they finally got themselves involved in the War Against Islamic State in the year 2015.

But alas, it took the Asahinese a century and a half to find out that their WW2 incarnation is merely a puppet of the same third party that manipulated the Nazi Party and the Soviet Union...

...

The Asahinese Military

The Asahinese military in World War 2 was known as the Katana Of The Rising Sun. In the 21st century, it was the Asahi Self Defense Force. Following the ten-year STICK War, it was renamed as the Imperial Asahi Military Force, despite the country being not imperial anymore, and will never be again. The IAMF is known for its arsenal which consisted almost entirely of laser weapons.

**Asahinese Soldiers** - Although they no longer saw death on the battlefield honorable, the Asahinese infantries are still trained to be able to face all kinds of threats with no fear. Their standard heat-shielded ceramic body armor grant them resistance against energy weapons, but doesn't seem to be able to handle armor-piercing projectiles effectively.

All soldiers are equipped with a semi-auto Laser Rifle that has a complete lack of recoil when compared to kinetic weapons. Although the lasers cannot cause their victim to bleed to death due to the wound being cauterized, the lasers are still effective against light armors and vehicles.

The Asahinese used Plasma Grenades, which are similar to Napalm Grenades but sprayed hot plasma which cools down and dissipates within three seconds of coming in contact with air or coldness (the latter is in case one has to be used in vacuum).

Snipers are equipped with Phase Rifles, which fired an uninterrupted beam of laser that hits its target instantly. The Phase Rifles are mostly used to stun people, though there is a kill setting for heavily armored infantries or non-human targets.

**Admirals** - Frontline COs of the Asahinese military. They are equipped with a concealable and easy-to-use Phase Pistol to make up for their weaker armor.

**"Tsuchigumo" main battle tank** - Equipped with a miniaturized, reusable Railgun, the Tsuchigumo sends a message to any ill-intent people that they either face justice or destruction from the military. The Tsuchigumo went through a series of trial-and-error before army engineers finally got a working tank-mounted Railgun that doesn't turn into useless junk after one shot. They also have a hull that can be polarized to reduce damage up to 30%. Though being entirely digital, the Tsuchigumo tanks are rather vulnerable to EMP.

**"Raiju" Multi-purpose Fighter Jet** - The Raiju fighter jets are relatively balanced in terms of speed and toughness (that is, being strong enough to survive an anti-tank shell while fast enough to lose a Cruise Missile), but mention its weapons and any soldiers on acting duty will tell you that the semi-auto Laser Cannons are very game-breaking for all forms of combat. To summarize, a Raiju is able to use its twin Laser Cannons to destroy anything including SAM Sites, artillery placements and even bunkers. Although they are rather difficult to master, the Laser Cannons of a Raiju can change the tide of any battle if used properly.

**"Akakutchi-Onna" Cannon-Guided Bomber** - Bombers usually drop their explosive payload onto their targets, but the Cannon-Guided Bombers which began with the Akakutchi-Onna Bomber Planes breaks this common sense by firing their payloads straight downward upon their targets using downward-facing cannons. In the case of the Akakutchi-Onna, they are armed with two downward-facing Photon Cannons in their bomb bays that are each able to fire a shot every 2 seconds with precision. The Cannon-Guided Bombers are often used to destroy bunkers due to their massive firepower, but they are not very good against other aircrafts.

**"Yuki-Onna" Attack Helicopter** - While they the are slowest of the Asahinese airborne arsenals, the Yuki-Onna makes up for that weakness with their high damage resistance, and a pair of Ion Cannons which can destroy even the strongest armors and walls. They are made for urban warfare, though the helicopters are equally effective for combat in non-urban areas.

**"Tsuchinoko" Cruise Missiles** - The easiest way to summarize the Tsuchinoko is to say that they are just the Plasma Grenades scaled up to Cruise Missile size.

**"Funa-Yuurei" Ballistic Missile** - If the Asahinese military has to use brute force to keep intruders off their territories, they resort to the Funa-Yuurei Ballistic Missiles. "Funa-Yuurei" translate into "(Air)Ship-Sinking Ghost", which is exactly what they do. Not only do they pack enough explosive force and hot plasma to burn down if not destroy any aircrafts from the skies, they are also very fast and almost undetectable by all means even in daytime. If someone decides to intrude Asahi from the skies, they have to hope that IAMF patrols doesn't detect them under any means lest they face the prowess packed inside a Funa-Yuurei Ballistic Missile. Their fragility to damage is almost negated by their stealth, making them ideal against all forms of flying enemies.

**The Kabutom** - The National Defense Gunship of Asahi. The Kabutom is armed with several Ray Guns, full-auto Phase Cannons and Plasma Cannons, as well as the toughest armor Asahi can afford. Its ultimate weapon is a Sonic Cannon that can fire indefinitely, and is deadly to both creatures and machines. Any human being caught in the blast of the Sonic Cannon will be killed via their brain getting fried, which even the Malkrantian's EMP protection cannot protect from.

**ADS Yamato 5** - The largest source of firepower for the Imperial Asahinese Military Force is always the Yamato 5, the fifth member of the Yamato family and the first to be a nuclear-capable Battle-Carrier. Aside from several Photon Cannons, Ion Cannons and Missile Launchers, the Yamato 5 is also armed with a semi-auto Railgun, which is in-fact a modified version of the original Registanian prototype from the 21st century. When the massive Railgun is first used, the resulting muzzle flash was so hot that the gun barrel melted instantly. If it weren't for the completely heatproof Unobtainium metal, the Railgun may have to remain as s single-use weapon.

* * *

><p><em>"Even if you are superior in every way, do not get overconfident on the battlefield for armies are sometimes able to win against stronger foes by using proper strategies..."<em>

~unknown source, Meiji-Era Asahi.


End file.
